


Chocolate and Tea

by purdledooturt



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Hurt and comfort stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purdledooturt/pseuds/purdledooturt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa decides to drop by her younger sister's room after hearing that she hadn't eaten in a while. May be out of character. Headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon of mine. As much as Elsa wants to avoid her younger sister to protect her, I don't think she would be able to stand just leaving Anna to mourn on her own after their parents' deaths. I know she was very vulnerable at the time, and may not have the greatest control over her powers, but Elsa is a strong girl, as evidenced by her ability to sacrifice so much to keep her loved ones safe. I think she would have been able to handle just a few minutes in her sister's company.
> 
> Elsa and Anna may be out of character and for that I am sorry.

Anna wrapped herself up in her blankets, sniffling. Her curtains were drawn and the room was dark. Her eyes were red rimmed, puffy, and still leaking. The tears would not stop coming. Her hair was a mess, tangled and unwashed. She couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed, despite the urgings of the servants who now doubled as her guardians. The princess wiped her face roughly, and began to sob again.

There was a knock on her door and she glared at it. “Go away,” she said. Her voice was scratchy. She didn’t really want anybody to see her in her current state. Surely they would understand. She had just lost her parents – and they didn’t even have a body to bury. “Please, just leave.”

The knock came again. “Who is it?” she asked, slumped over. No response came, but she did hear the telltale clicks of her door unlocking. She pulled herself up, ready to voice her upset at the invader, but her arguments froze at the tip of her tongue when she saw her uninvited guest.

Elsa walked in with a large tray of scrumptious smelling chocolate and tea, looking somewhat guarded and unsure. “Anna?” she called out, her voice hoarse, not unlike Anna’s. “I brought you chocolate.”

“Elsa,” she said breathlessly, watching as her sister brought the tray over to the bedside table. She took in her sister’s appearance and immediately felt self-conscious. Her conservative black dress was pressed neatly, black gloves covered her hands, and her blonde hair was smoothed back and neatly pinned up underneath her mourning cap. Her face was blank again. She looked like a beautiful porcelain doll. A beautiful porcelain doll who began to lower herself on to the messy bed.

“I…” she began, before she was interrupted by her younger sister launching herself off the bed to lunge at her and wrap her up in a tight hug. The regal young lady bit her lip as she listened to her younger sister wail. Letting her guard down, she wrapped her arms around her younger sister and began to weep as well, and they sat there together, sobbing into each other’s arms. “I can’t believe they’re gone.”

Anna shook her head from the crook of Elsa’s neck. “I don’t want to believe it,” she said, muffled. “Please tell me it’s not true.” She pushed herself away for a brief moment to look her older sister in the eye. “Please, please tell me this is just a horrible, horrible dream.”

Elsa avoided her gaze, wiping the tears away. “It… It’s true,” she whispered. “They’re gone.”

“No,” Anna moaned. “Don’t say that, Elsa.”

“Arendelle needs us, Anna.”

“I need you more right now.”

There was a pregnant pause as the two princesses sat in the silence, unsure of what to say next. Elsa looked at her hands intertwined on her lap. “I know.” She took in a deep breath and reached over to the bedside table to retrieve the tray. “And as your older sister, it is my duty to make sure you stay healthy. You need to eat, Anna. Mother would be scolding you right now.”

She more or less shoved a tiny block of chocolate into her younger sister’s mouth. The other chewed thoughtfully, savouring the taste in her mouth and trying to ignore the urge to burst into tears again at the mention of their mother. “I know mother would probably not be happy with me feeding you chocolate first thing in the morning, but lady Amy told me you haven’t eaten in two days.”

“How are you back to normal, Elsa?”

She frowned and looked taken aback at the ill-worded question. “I’m not back to normal, Anna. I am still mourning,” she snapped, making her sister cringe at her tactless act. Elsa softened up again, knowing her sister’s somewhat inept social skills because of her lack of interaction with other people. “But I know that the people are looking to me now, and I know you are looking to me now, and I know mother and father would not want me to spend the rest of my life mourning and ignoring my responsibilities to you and Arendelle.” She poured herself a cup of tea and took a dainty sip. “I don’t think I’ll ever be normal again.”

“Mother and father would not have wanted you to take on such a huge responsibility on your own,” Anna said, taking the offered cup of tea. She poured sugar into her cup and stirred loudly, the spoon clinking against the porcelain. “I’m here,” she offered, gulping down half the contents of the cup before gasping out and coughing. “I mean, I’m not the heir but I have the same duty to Arendelle. If you need help, I’m… I’m here.”

Elsa smiled at her younger sister who merely nodded back. “Thank you, Anna,” she said. “That means a lot to me.”


End file.
